


demi-voix

by traveller



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-07
Updated: 2004-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-22 21:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traveller/pseuds/traveller





	demi-voix

On the other side of the glass the scenery blurs, the water beads and trickles and then flies away from the pane. Dom adjusts the wadded up jumper he's using for a pillow, shifts around until he's curved and snuggled just right to watch the rain as Billy drives.

Billy's singing, humming, he does it all the time, mostly without even noticing he's doing it. It soothes Dom's jangled nerves, it's as quiet as things ever get between them, except when they're both asleep, Billy on his back sprawling impossibly wide for someone his size, Dom curled around and over him like a prawn on a toast-point, with his face shoved into Billy's armpit. But even then, yeah, even then he sometimes does it. Dom has woken up to soft verses sung with warm sibilant voice, Billy still sound asleep.

"Get it from me Gram, I spose," he'd answered when Dom asked in the morning, the first time. "She sang all the time, and had the sweetest voice, you know."

Sometimes, when he's deep inside Billy, and the world has narrowed down to hands tight on his biceps and arse hot around his cock, Dom thinks about Billy's selfless singing, about how he just gives his voice to Dom and doesn't think anything of it, doesn't know how much of gift it is.

" _'I shall die, I shall die, the good Captain he cried, if I can't have…'_ Oh, another hour or so."

Billy always answers before Dom asks. His hand lifts off the gearshift for a moment to tug Dom's jacket more warmly up over his shoulders, to stroke over the back of Dom's neck. Dom stretches into the touch, lifts his cheek from the cold window. Billy's eyes flicker from the road to Dom and back again, and he pats his leg. "Come lay your head, then, if you want to sleep."

Dom squirms around and rearranges himself, rests his head on Billy's thigh. He feels Billy's fingers twine in his hair; it's not long before Billy begins to hum again, sing again, a soft, sweet song with lochs and Prince Charlie in it. He smiles into Billy's leg; in reply Billy's hand squeezes gently at the base of Dom's skull. He doesn't miss a note.


End file.
